The emergence and spread of smart phones and the rapid growth of the penetration rate of smart phones can lead to a new trend in the field of information and communication. With the activation of large-volume multimedia Applications (Apps) based on smart phones, the demand for mobile Internet traffic can be expected to increase every year and the interest in technologies for supporting a distributed gateway for efficiently processing the mobile Internet traffic in a Long Term Evolution (LTE)/Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network can also be expected to increase.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.